Dream
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Was it a dream? It was silly, that ancient Spirit never do something like that or dreaming. It was a taboo, something forbidden. Forever.


1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, this publication is my authorship

2\. Word Count: 894 words

3\. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Yami had been all day in the puzzle. It was the second week since he regaining his memories and everything felt so distant. His growing feeling by Yugi was constantly crushed by himself, to see someone else in him. See flesh and blood in him, the same that ran through his veins as he lived.

He decided to take a look and see what was happening outside of the article where he resided, meeting his partner asleep, pendant chain in his hands rather fingers, preventing it from falling out of bed.

That removed so much into him.

Atem looked at this with the tenderness of a brother relieved to see his family again breathing, already knowing the consequences of his actions but Yami was also tender of a completely different way.

He had fallen in love.

He loved that boy who was worthy to be free of he and live his life. Being out of all the perils which they passed and more.

Carefully he approached to him, kneeling down to be face to face. His eyes outlining each party's face Yugi, recognizing him as his equal, and his brother Heba, but also as his equal in another sense. He saw his partner, who did everything to approach him.

And he got it. He approached, managed to dominate in a way that understood until recently, before the whole adventure a few hours to regain his memory. It was shortly after the start of the final of battle city when he heard what it was.

Retained a little, he puts his transparent hand and accommodated sheets with which the young man hid. He did not know how cold could become overnight if not take possession of the body that gave him his partner. Neither he would, he would leave the young asleep.

It was only fair.

After so much, after all these dangers, a good night's sleep would be pleasant. And many more after all the evils that bound him. Accidentally he touched the shoulder of the same, causing a mínimum expresion. He slept deeply.

 _What do you want with him?,_ whispered that voice in his head, his passed I. He was scolding. He snorted, rising from there to sit in the desk chair the young Moto and watch skyward, cross-legged. _Respond, what do you want with him?_

The white skin did not respond. It made him a bit strange having to hide a second chamber within himself, where a second personality lived. Atem, his old self, the one who had the most painful memories.

 _Nothing_. Said. He did not want anything, he could not have it. Having that feeling made him the greatest punishment that any God could give. _I want nothing with him_.

 _You lie._

He snorted again. He supports his right arm on the place of studies of his friend and placed his head on his hand without separating the look sky. There was not the same as 3000 years ago. It was very different So different that reminded place and that was not in the plane in which he was, was with his old friends, those who died to protect both during the hard battle against Zork and after creating his myth to give back. For being so dramatic in the decision to shut.

What had been to him? He did not have enough Ba to call a God and do what he did when his friends of present were, it was unthinkable for him. More dead than alive, he decided the best for his people and the world in general.

 _You can not deceive you._

That annoying voice again. His face contorted into an expression of deep contempt.

 _You love him._

He slammed his fist on the surface on which it rested, not causing the slightest noise.

 _Admit it, you fell in love._

 _I did not do it_. Then he answered a long time.

The young man opened his large eyes, confused by the huge negative that provided by the subject with his most valuable treasure. He saw his other self with a scowl and an aura annoyed.

Still more confused, he tried to move when, without warning, he slammed his lips against himself. Yami was kissed him. It had been a chaste brush and so unstable that he felt. He was him, was his other self.

Completely stunned, he tried to get up. His other self was not outside. Had that been perhaps that a dream? He doubted it but it could have quite logical. He looked at the clock resting serenely on his desk and noticed the time.

4:10 a.m.

He carried one of his hands to his face, stroking. He looked at the puzzle in his fingers and smiled. That it had caused. He setted again, asking if it was obvious in those feelings developed toward that protective spirit.

For him, yes. It was.

As that dream. Who dreamed that an ancient spirit kiss you?

Only him. Wounded and knowing that he was never declared, at least not at that time, went to de bed. Furthermore, he was dead, was a huge taboo. No one would see him, their relationship would not be normal, any reproach him with their eyes. Including themselves, their other friends who managed to make by the puzzle.

He looked at the ceiling for a long time before lost him and sleep.

Deep.

* * *

Well, what can I say? I'm in the school, I should be studying English or responding practices but here I am publishing. I am a terrible student.

Well, I mean, when I translated it had a huge problem. Why? I have some problems with English.

I need to improve.

Any review?


End file.
